cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Blake Xi/Opinions, opinions
Welcome back to another Blake Xi blog, filled with stuff you may or may not agree on. Today, I'm going to share a few of my opinions that may or may not piss half the wiki off. - Conflict is on par with difficulty with CN0. Conflict is L2B toned down, while CN0 is FD toned down. -FGO is the hardest of the Lv11s. It's the only one - bar Conflict - that I don't have an S on. (MMed Slit I, 1 Good on AXION and Halloween Party, barely an S on Purified) -Aquatic Poseidon is the hardest Lv8 for me. Old Gold is the second hardest, followed by Solar Wind. (I've MMed EWW and it wasn't that hard) -Darkness is just fast, it's not all that complex aside from the end. Solid Lv8 for me. -I don't see how Do Not Wake is easy, the slides get me every time. It deserves its Lv9. -Green Eyes' old chart is harder than its new one. The old chart was a bith since it was so freaking slow... -I find Precipitation harder than Precipitation II. -Black Lair is the hardest Sakuzyo song. I don't even have an S on that and I've MMed every other Sakuzyo song bar Vitmaster, aside from AXION which I have 1 Good on. I cannot get past the killer for the life of me... -Set Free is my favorite song with vocals and it needs a more difficult chart. It's so beautiful... ;w; -The end of Hay Fields is just unfair. Come on, a click note directly behind a click note... AT THE END? -I find Revo harder than Purified, bite me. -Slit is harder than Slit O and Slit I for me. I swear, those short drags followed by hold notes... -Slit I just needs concentrated spam and you're good. -I don't really see how Gatorix is so hard. 9.5 at best. -Where You Are Not needs more love. It's a really haunting and beautiful piece of work. -D R G is my favorite ani song. It sounds so otherworldly and upbeat at the same time. -My favorite artist changes a lot depending on my favorite song. As of right now, my favorite song is VitMaster, but my favorite artist is Cranky. It varies a lot. -Musik and Future World are heavily underrated. Their full versions on YT are really, really, REALLY good and I recommend everyone to listen to them. Both are on KB Yen's channel aka Killerblood. -This game needs more DJ Mashiro songs. I want Happily Ever After q-q -Gate of Expectancy isn't so hard to me, you just need good coordination at the middle killer. Beginning and end are cakewalks. -Code 03 needs more love, it's my second favorite Hoskey song, next to The Purified. -LVBNR5 Schwarz is a majestic piece of Cranky, and it's also easily my favorite Cranky song. Yep, I like it better than Conflict. Bite me. -Requiem's chart is confusing to the point where I use my thumbs more than my index fingers, and I'm on a tablet. -Alive: The Silence is my favorite track from Cytus: Alive. That's all for today, thank you for devoting 5 minutes of your life into reading this chocolate powder-driven combination of the alphabet. Category:Blog posts